


Spawn Camping

by fumomoshi



Category: Original Work, Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Multi, Streamers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: One day, Kouta and Souta are playing Splatoon 2 PvP together in a paired league room. They were playing some meme teams and were having lots of fun.Meanwhile, Kakeru was bored. Since Splatoon 2 did not allow for 3 players (it allows 2 OR 4), and their other teammate, Sui, is out doing errands, he decided to call an external friend to play.When they started queuing, however, things start get worse. Or better. Depending on whose perspective.





	Spawn Camping

“We are doing surprisingly well,” Kouta laughed into his headset. He turned to look at the other screen to check his stream chat, smiling to himself at some of the comments. 

“Ahaha! I thought it would work but not this well!” Souta’s high-energy voice replied.  “Who knew that we would climb ranks this fast! We might actually reach gold at this rate! Too bad Sui couldn’t make it, otherwise we could have 4-man with Aniki.”

“Yeah, too bad.” Kouta sighed. Deep down somewhere he wanted to play with his Rucchan, but this idea he’s doing had to be with Karu and it sounded too fun to pass up. Plus, it would up their viewership if they did it right.

“Sharkin’!” Souta exclaimed. “Next match, next match!”

Kouta returned his attention back to the monitor with Splatoon 2 on. He grabbed the controller and repositioned himself, getting ready for the next match.

* * *

 

**Rudo:** Yo, you want to go for a quick league match?

**Ron:** Oh, you sure? I’m pretty low level...why don’t you ask Reo instead?

In truth, Kakeru was a little hesitant approaching Reo. Reo’s a reserved person, a little too reserved for Kakeru’s comfort. In his mind, he would already consider himself or Sui as reserved people, but Reo was another level, to the point where Kakeru could not get a read on him at any point of time, constantly wearing a poker face wherever he went.

**Rudo:** Don’t make this complicated. You want to play or not?

**Ron:** Sure sure! Gimme a sec, I got to turn on my Switch.

Kakeru created a League room for a pair and waited. He looked at his phone and wondered if he should ask Kouta and Souta about playing a 4-man league with his friend. 

_ Maybe later,  _ he thought.  _ I should ask Ron about it first.  _

Ron soon entered the room. “Hello hello?” Ron’s voice came through Kakeru’s headset. 

“Hey,” was Kakeru’s swift no-nonsense greetings. “I’m going to stream this, okay?” He powered up his streaming device and the streaming application before press the ‘Search for opponents’ button in the game.

“Sure,” Ron replied.

A few moments later, their opponents and teammates were found and they headed right into the match. As the game loaded, Kakeru flexed his fingers and picked up his controller. “Okay,” he mumbled under his breath, looking at his stream fire up and the viewers coming in.

“Oh! I haven’t gone to this map before,” Ron said. 

Kakeru did not mind. He did not expect much bringing Ron along. He just wanted some practice in ruled matches without breaking his Ranked gauge. 

“Ah, they have two rollers.” Ron said.

_ Fuck _ , Kakeru cursed. Just what he needed: his phobia of rollers from the first Splatoon returning twofold. He sighed and did what he had always done: resigning to his fate and playing the match. He looked away from the ‘lol 2 rollers!’ comments of his viewers and towards his game screen.

_ What?  _

At first he thought he was seeing things. There were indeed two rollers on the opponent team. But not just two rollers. It was two rollers with the exactly the same name.

_ Fuck.  _

In that moment, he wanted to turn to his computer, or to his phone, or some place where he could check his suspicions, but it was too late; the match had already started.

* * *

 

Sui stretched, pleased with his work. He had prepared his dinner, stocked the food for the week, did laundry and housework, and ordered surprise presents for his STRK teammates for their upcoming meet-up. He still felt a bit bad that Souta had to travel all the way from Osaka whenever they had to meet, even though he said that he did not mind. 

Maybe him living with Souta would make it better…? Then everyone could meet in the middle at a similar cost…? Sui was not sure if his logic was right. On the bright side, he would get to see Souta everyday-

Sui shook his thoughts away. He could feel his ear going red.  _ Silly me _ , he thought as he went to his PC and scrolled through his messages. 

“Oh right, Kouta and Souta are playing league together now.” He muttered to himself. He opened his browser and clicked on the bookmark link to Souta’s streaming page. “I hope they are having fun.” 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,” the loud crazed laughter of Souta from his PC almost caused Sui to fall off his chair. “KILL! ONE! TWO! AH IT’S RON! THREE! AH WHERE’S THE LAST ONE! WHERE’S ANIKI!!? I WANT MY FOUR!”

“Got him!” came an excited voice that sounded much calmer than the first, no doubt Kouta’s. “I knew he would come from this side.”

“HAHA GOOD JOB! I’M CAMPING THEIR SPAWN NOW! LOOK AT ME SNEAK!”

Sui frowned at the irony that is a loud Souta on voice chat sneaking expertly in-game. He then proceeded to splat 3 members of the opposing team again near this respawn point. “GOT TWO! GOT THREE! WHERE’S THE LAST?!”

“Got him again,” Kouta replied. Sui could just picture the smug look of his face from the voice. 

“Whoa!! Haha! It’s like you know his every step!! What are you! His mother??! His girlfriend??”

Kouta gave a laugh. “Not quite.”

Sui expected his stomach to churn at the sight of obvious bullying. Of course, it is fine to do this to anonymous strangers online, but to do it to people you know seemed a bit overboard. 

But his stomach felt fine. In fact, it felt like the norm. This wasn’t the first time Kakeru met Souta and Kouta online and ended up getting wrecked. It had been like this since the first Splatoon they played and somehow...just somehow...Sui thinks that it’s because of this that they all ended up being friends. 

_ Maybe Kakeru secretly enjoys it,  _ he thought. Still, he figured that he would check up on him. He opened a new window and entered the link to Kakeru’s stream

“FUCK!”

The loud and all too familiar swear word blasting through his speakers  almost had Sui flying off his seat. 

“Help! The rollers are camping the spawn! I can't get out!” Came another voice. Sui immediately recognized it has Ron's, though he had not heard him for ages. He did find it surprising that he would be playing with Kakeru though. 

“I can't even tell which roller is which! They both have the same name, gear and weapon!” Ron cried.

“The one killing you guys is Karu,” Kakeru growled. “The other roller is just going for me.” 

“Wait! How do you know it's Karu?! Who's the other one?! Kouta??! How do you kno-” Small pause. “Oh-”. 

“Just focus on beating Karu,” Kakeru growled, before he got splatted again, which was followed by a dull thud. “Ow...my feet…”

“Beat Karu?! I can't do that! He is like X rank and I am like- ACK!! Karu, stop it!” Ron cried.

_ Maybe I should message Kakeru, just in case _ . Sui thought as he grabbed his phone and proceeded to message Kakeru.

**Sui:** I’m so sorry! I saw what happened to you and Ron through Souta’s stream!

**Rudo:** …

**Rudo:** ...I knew that it would be them...fuck…

**Sui:** If I didn’t have to leave to do chores, I would be able to play with everyone and you wouldn’t get the chance to match up with them! I’m so sorry!

**Rudo** : Idiot, what are you apologizing for? I have lived through this. I’ll be fine.

**Sui:** Okay

**Sui:** Is Ron alright?

**Rudo:** Well, you know him. I’m sure he’s fine.

**Sui:** I don’t actually. Are you sure?

**Rudo:** He’s fine. 

**Sui:** Okay, if you say so.

* * *

 

The next few days of playing and streaming Splatoon 2 together did not end up well though. Ron’s boyfriend, Reo, spent the next few days stream-sniping them with his competitive team and managed to get into majority of their games, beating them badly again and again. 

Thankfully, the whole situation became normal again when Sui sent Reo and Ron a present to apologize for what happened. 

He also sent Kakeru a gift of apology, much to his confusion.    
  
  
  



End file.
